LECHE
by Reila Efina Kanata
Summary: En un mundo donde los híbridos forman parte del 30% de la sociedad, a éstos solo se los utiliza como meros esclavos para desempeñar ciertas tareas que un humano o animal normal no pueden sobrellevar por su cuenta.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3ed7a1cd6a0ed6a16e8ac4ec027f55d5"No empezaré esta historia como esas típicas y clichés en donde la protagonista despierta y describe cada mierda de su vida, o peor aún, cuando hacen un increíblemente largo flashback de su horrible y oscuro pasado que, con certeza, no es para nada oscuro. No./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bef610fb246b8902b6914378bff72eaf"Yo no soy más que una joven completamente normal, casi apunto de entrar a la edad adulta dentro de muy pocos días. Suelo mantener mi cabello castaño corto, hasta más arriba de la altura de mis hombros, y... creo que cada año bisiesto se me da por vestirme de manera "decente". ¿Qué más? Yo supongo que nada, por que no es que mis ojos café almendrados sean la cosa más interesante del p*to mundo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a41a6cf23b04ec01950f3bb9db096cf9"El punto en el cual radica esta historia, y el cual supongo resulta más interesante e importante que mi apariencia física (LOL), son los híbridos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="642449431e3d5f6daf8ede7f5e38c0b1"Existen desde que tengo capacidad de razón, sin embargo, su mera existir nos era oculto por razones de "Seguridad nacional e Internacional", dejando que éstos quedaran relegados como una simple fantasía que puede verse más comúnmente en los animes y/o películas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7e16f0dfd3481879b5f5a74b301bfd39"Aunque... Hace no más de 10 años, y contra todo pronóstico, aparecieron. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="af93e8210aa9958b416aee31ae237cb9"El primer avistamiento de un híbrido-que supongo había logrado escapar de donde estaba retenido- se filtró por todo el mundo gracias a alguien que logró grabarlo MUUUUUY de cerca, además también que archivos altamente confidenciales de experimentos hechos en humanos, fusionando su ADN con el de un animal. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c1c7ad9a3cec76ed8540137e9a5f3cc"El escándalo y el horror no se hizo esperar, personas reclamando a sus hijos que consideraban desaparecidos con anterioridad, marchas y movimientos políticos buscando la liberación de esta nueva especie creada de manera artificial. Toques de queda para evitar más "desapariciones". /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="90e669270732e9b7aba132eea0f40b58"Etcétera, etcétera, etcétera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40aa2e81908aae83d2ca188fd28e8ad0"Se encarceló y condenó con pena de muerte los hijos de p*ta que habían tenido la brillante idea de jugar a ser dios y experimentar con los de su propia especie. Algo que aplaudí de manera encarecida... pero el tema de los híbridos no terminó allí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="566172f3b4bea98c691c7e5c356b024b"Ahora que ya eran libres, y representando un pequeño 5% de la población, la mayoría de los humanos em(si es que se les puede llamar así)/em se dedicaron a darles caza, otros a capturarlos para después revenderles en el mercado negro al mejor postor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bfecec83eb29fb11a8e3d60e8f2ab731"No fue sino hasta hace 2 años que se instauraron leyes para su protección y evitar que los cazaran, logrando así que su especie constituya en un ahora 30% de la vida terrestre en el planeta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f02da8b2b0f94286130496fd9b894af8"Aunque... Eso no evita que se les sigan viendo como a meras mascotas, no, mucho menos que a eso.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="609f31a4e9bd784d6f1977d38f7861bc"Ya con todo eso aclarado... Esta historia comienza así.../p 


End file.
